One Day
by GilnoKoibito
Summary: Small LaamxGil fic I wrote about one of the days they spent together. Short, sweet, with just the tiniest twinge of sadness.


It was late. The sun's warm glow had long disappeared from the horizon and now darkness and the sound of just a few, small night creatures could be heard singing their night songs outside. The window was left partly open allowing the newly warm spring night breeze to flow throughout the room. Along with the breeze the sounds of the night slowly creeped inside, the occasional cricket sung it's sad, high-pitched song along with a bird who just couldn't sleep. The only other sounds to be heard in the room was the shallow, rhythmic breathing of the two curled up warmly together in bed.

The day had been full of excitement for them both, Laam had woken early that morning to start breakfast and Gil crawled out of his warm blankets not long after Laam's residual warmth had left and the smell and sounds of ham frying drew him into the kitchen. There they had enjoyed the morning meal and Laam happily noted that, though still messy, Gil was learning to eat on his own much better now. He was proud of Gil's quick progress from not being able to barely move or chew his own food to hungrily tearing apart the slice of ham in front of him. He seemed to be a lot healthier now as well, the gaunt, starved look in his cheekbones beginning to dissipate into a bit of roundness and healthy glow.

"Heheh... at that pace you'll need a bath before too long!" Laam chuckled as Gil, ignoring him in favor of the salty meat, covered himself in grease and pieces of wayward ham.

The rest of the day went just as well. That promised bath, the speaking lesson, the long walk out in the woods where Laam tried to show Gil some important herbs and flowers only to find his dear companion more interested in stalking the local wildlife, house cleaning, carrying in of already chopped wood for the oven fire, amusing Gil with a small bell Laam had picked up on his last venture into town, and finally a delicious dinner of fish that Laam had caught while Gil was glaring daggers at some taunting robins in a tall pine tree. Indeed it had been a truly exciting though also mundane day of activity for the two of them.

Now though, the moon was high in the sky as they both rested peacefully from the day's tiring routine. But it did not take long for the feisty, violet-haired man to begin to squirm about. Though mostly human... err demon now, thanks to the spell cast upon him, Gil's mannerisms and actions were very much like those of a cat and nighttime is a cat's time to prowl. Prowling however, wasn't on his mind but something was definitely making it hard to keep up this sleeping act. In fact, Laam noted as Gil's wriggling woke him from dreamland, something indeed was _hard._

"Eh!?"

At first, a natural bit of surprise shot through him. "Ah... but that's only natural I guess," Laam mused. "It is _Spring_ after all. Just like a cat to rut at this time of year." Gil, however, didn't seem to take to lightly to the soft chuckling above him as he struggled against his predicament.

"Ow!" Laam let out as he felt sharp teeth nip at his neck. It wasn't a deep or truly painful bite but it was enough to know that Gil wasn't taking this as calmly as he was. "Heheh... sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to make fun," Laam spoke up playfully before looking down and meeting that beautiful golden eye of Gil's. "It's difficult like this isn't it? Not being able to take care of yourself." He smiled gently to re-assure the still glaring cat at his side. Though, as if in apology, Laam planted a soft kiss to the top of Gil's fluffy head. _Mm... this too seems healthier now._ He thought as he noted the shine and softness Gil's hair had now taken on. A far cry from the stringy and limp mess it had once been. _Hm... but I guess I'll have to do something about this now then. It would be mean of me to make him suffer much longer._

And with that last thought Laam gently grabbed Gil's chin between his fingers and pulled his head upwards and into a deep kiss. It occurred to him that, given Gil's current frame of mind, this might be a strange thing to do but the two of them had bonded deeply in the short time they had shared together so far. Gil needed someone and Laam was both aware of that and more than willing to be that person. He had heard of Gil during his time in the Demon Army and had seen some of the cruel things done to him. Laam couldn't agree with anything the rest of his race did, let alone leave someone so beautiful in their disgusting hands. He had made up his mind and fled the castle, taking Gil with him. But Laam knew, Gil may have been something mistreated by the other demons but he was something important as well. He frowned, knowing their time together would likely be short.

"Things like this always seem to comfort you don't they?" Laam said knowing there would be no spoken reply. Well, perhaps not spoken in the same language anyway. For his reply Gil simply whined out a cat-like growl as he reached back up to messily return the "kiss" as best he could. Sure, his teeth scrapped against Laam's tender skin while doing so but Laam didn't mind one bit and gently took back control of Gil's animalistic kiss. The catty male beside him though was full of primal energy and not of mind to know what 'holding back' was. With each quickly passing moment their kiss grew deeper, Gil's claws dug farther into Laam's shoulders as he pressed his length closer and closer to Laam's body begging for help and release. And it was that part Laam slowly began to caress as his wriggling, clawing, moaning companion bit into his shoulder. _Sometimes,_ Laam thought as he groaned in pain, _you're a bit *too* cat-like._

The sweet, Spring night sounds had quickly been trumped by the sounds of quickly moving arms and legs, blankets being shoved out of the way, breathy moans, and tender _mews_. Gil had started wriggling more than before and his claws dug even deeper as his moment came closer. Laam, though his original intentions may have been to purely help his most precious pet, was also feeling the sweet heat Gil's ragged moanshad awoken in his lower body as well. Laam knew all too well though that those were feelings he would keep to himself. Gil had went through an utter hell in that castle and Laam was far from letting himself join Gil in pleasure yet for fear of reminding him of those terrible days.

"NYAAAGGGHHH!"

Gil's voice rang loudly in Laam's ear as his body convulsed a bit as his moment finally came before he cutely _mew-ed_ in Laam's ear and nuzzled against his neck as after-orgasm sleep set in.

Laam tried to calm his own unsteady breathing as he watched his most beloved person slowly drift off, a slight smile on his half-parted lips.

 _One day,_ he thought. _If we're still together, one day... I'd like to join you like this._


End file.
